


《当骰子可以用来增进兄弟感情》

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 塞骰子、主动排出、镜子、打赌。





	《当骰子可以用来增进兄弟感情》

今早，一则新闻登上了热搜榜顶，内容是昨晚一位金髮健身男被匆忙送入史塔克工业门下的一家高级医院中，原因竟是该男子生吞了六个骰子后昏迷不醒。

还有一条爆炸性的小道消息。

坊间流传雷神索尔·奥丁森伙同一群人秘密的举办大型赌博游戏，现同伙已被逮捕入狱。

下面是本台记者山姆·威尔逊的报导：

黑人记者站在镜头前，笑容蜜汁别扭，看起来像是在努力憋笑。

“经过24小时的全力抢救，昨日吞了骰子的那名男子已经苏醒，现在让我们去采访一下他。”

“尊敬的……索尔·奥丁森先生”，山姆按照采访单上的内容复述道，“请问您现在好一些了吗？”

“嗯。”魁梧的男人穿着病号服虚弱的躺在床上，无力的用鼻音回答一声。

山姆是真的要笑出声音了，他只好强憋着笑看着平日生龙活虎的雷神如此柔弱。

“那请让我冒昧的问一个问题，您为什么会在单身公寓活生生吞下去……六个骰子？而且还那么镇定的在昏迷前拨打120？”

索尔的思绪飘回了前夜……

“你什么时候还成了居家好男人？真难得啊啧啧。”突然到访的洛基吃饱喝足后像只小懒猫一样蜷缩在索尔的沙发里吸酸奶。

索尔把空调的温度提了提，免得冻坏他不爱穿鞋袜的弟弟。

“你怎么来了？”索尔笑眯眯的坐在沙发一端，把洛基凉凉的脚抱在怀里捂热。

洛基像只毛毛虫似的在床上扭动，他总是这样，只要索尔一碰他的脚心便会忍不住咯咯直笑。

“我怎么不能来？你这小破屋里还藏娇了？”洛基坐起来把脸贴到索尔胳膊上，用手捏他的腰出气。

“我倒想把你藏起来，永远都不许离开。”索尔低着头自顾自说着，一只大手圈住洛基纤细的脚踝摩挲着。

“那可不行……我还要统治宇宙呢，可不能像你这么没志气。”洛基开始嘟囔自己伟大的计划，嘀嘀咕咕说着如何入侵史塔克大厦，把抹茶冰淇淋和铁皮蝼蚁抓起来三段摔。

“我看你要先统治地球上的所有甜品店。”索尔看那小模样不禁笑了出来，天知道他这个弟弟怎么总是一身神界的打扮大摇大摆走入各种甜品店，最后被当成不法分子抓起来。

“那也不错……”，说着洛基的两只脚又不安分的在索尔怀里踩来踩去撩火，就在索尔忍无可忍张嘴要咬上洛基的小腿时捣乱者却停了下来。

“这是什么？”隔着裤子的布料洛基被他兜里的一个坚硬的小东西硌到了，有钝钝的棱角突兀的戳着他的皮肤。

“哦，是我和朋友们玩的道具。”说着索尔从兜里掏出了一个骰子，放在掌心托给洛基看。

阿斯加德可没有这等小玩意，洛基嘬着酸奶管聚精会神的凑到索尔的手前，微微睁着那双翠绿的眼珠去瞧这个六面体，一副认真研究骰子构造的模样。

“它叫什么？怎么玩呢？”好奇宝宝洛基把小东西拿到手里更仔细的去瞧，不过是个画了红点点和蓝点点的小方块，怎么能引起索尔的兴趣？

“它叫骰子，最简单的玩法就是两个人轮流掷骰子，谁点数小就要接受惩罚。”索尔耐心的为自己的好奇猫咪解释道。

“惩罚？”洛基眼珠一转，他喜欢这个词，因为他总是可以通过对别人的某些“小小的，微不足道”的惩罚而获得快乐，尤其是惩罚他的哥哥。

“我也要玩我也要玩！”洛基赶紧嚷嚷着。

于是愉快的饭后时光里临时加了个项目——“兄弟掷骰子”

为此大张旗鼓的洛基甚至拽来了张青蛙图案小矮桌，他和索尔一人一端坐在白色的绒地毯上。

“我先示范。”说着索尔把骰子握在手里摇了摇，随手就是一掷。

象牙白的小骰子在矮桌上滚了几圈，三点。

“喏”，洛基伸出白白嫩嫩的手指拿起那个骰子，“你不是我在三点以上就能赢？”

“你现在概率很大哦。”索尔说着朝洛基努了努嘴。

洛基乖乖的丢出骰子，一脸期待的看着旋转的小方块落定。

一点。

“我很适合做1吗？”洛基一脸无语的摊了摊手，“那我要接受什么惩罚？”

“你可不适合做1”，索尔舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眼神隐晦，“这么久没逮到你，惩罚可是你自找的哦。”

洛基有点害怕的缩了缩。

索尔从矮桌的一端挪到了洛基那端，一把搂过洛基的腰就扒下了他的裤子，又把白衬衫推到胸口以上，让洛基自己叼着衣襟。

“扔到几点吃几个哦，你最近都瘦了。”索尔说着从一边的抽屉里取出个哗啦哗啦响盒子打开。

干！

洛基看着至少有一百来个的骰子在盒子里拥拥挤挤，好不热闹！

“我这要都塞进去……能一直堵到嗓子眼！”洛基咬牙切齿的趴在索尔盘起的大腿上，一张嘴小尖牙就咬上索尔的胳膊，“我怀疑你早有预谋！”

索尔捏着洛基薄而泛红的耳尖把小懒猫的脑袋拽起来，贴在他的耳朵边轻轻哈了口气，

“猜的很对，就等你吃呢Babe。”

赤裸的肌肤被索尔的指尖抚摸会有种触电的快感，当第一个骰子被塞入他扩张后的小穴里时，洛基紧紧咬着自己的衣服闷哼出声。

骰子不比索尔的神锤，那东西圆润温暖，但骰子实打实是个冰冷无情的主，不仅凉，而且还坚硬有棱角，骰子八个打磨后的角挤着洛基的肠壁，他能清楚的感知到这鬼东西的形状。

“靠……”，洛基伸手使劲儿拍索尔的大腿，“凉！又凉又疼！”

“不可以讲脏话哦弟弟。”索尔扳着他的下巴黏黏糊糊的接了个吻，“我们还没玩完呢……”

塞入异物的感觉实在不好，而且……洛基觉得在那冰冷坚硬的刺激下自己里面已经湿透了。

“接着玩就接着玩！等我搞你！”张牙舞爪的洛基发誓一定要好好惩罚回来！

索尔从盒子里拿出个骰子，随手一丢。

赫然五点。

洛基顿时吃了瘪，不管怎样这个胜算实在太小。小脑瓜一转，伸胳膊捡骰子时就把整个骰子包在了掌心里。

“不许用魔法哦”，索尔一眼识破他的伎俩，把洛基紧抓骰子不放的手指一根根掰开，然后把他掌心里那个作弊的六面六点骰子丢到了一边。

被揭穿的洛基嘴角搭下，闷闷不乐的在自己哥哥的监视下规规矩矩玩游戏。

诸神在上，不是六点也不要四点啊。洛基大难临头前一句毒奶暗示了今天的命运。

四点。

“哇哦，弟弟你吃得下吗？要不要求求我，我给你减一个？”索尔湛蓝的瞳孔里闪着戏谑的光，得意洋洋的用指尖在洛基滑嫩的屁股尖打转。

“不需要！”被人类的小把戏气到的洛基说什么也不肯认输，气鼓鼓的把屁股往上一抬，

“要塞就塞！满足你的恶趣味！”

“你说的哦。”索尔阴恻恻的笑了一下，两手掰开了洛基饱满的臀瓣，用手指撑开他的后穴。

洛基本就是趴在他腿上的姿势，索尔轻而易举的就把手指伸进去一根，还不忘贴在洛基耳边满嘴跑火车，“喂洛基，你吃的好深哦，它都钻到最里面了。”

索尔的手指探进去一半才摸到那个已经被洛基的体温加热了的骰子，那小东西被洛基温暖丰沛的肠液包裹，正泡着澡呢。

洛基怎么也没想到那本来就在穴口堵着的小东西会被他自己一点点吃到里面，他只是本能的去吞掉体内的异物，一层层软肉堆叠着向里蠕动，把骰子推到深处。

不知为何，索尔竟有些嫉妒那个小骰子。于是他干脆利落的又连着塞进去了四个。

这时的洛基已经不会觉得撕裂的痛了，只是后面涨涨的。而那冰凉的感觉则更加明显。索尔往里用手指推骰子时边角会挤压着他的肠壁，一阵阵酥麻的快感从后面涌到神经中枢，洛基发出呜咽般的低吟。

“好凉啊哥哥……太凉了……”，他跟索尔实时转播自己的感受，全都推进去后眼泪巴巴的看着自己披着羊皮的兄长。

索尔才不会相信小骗子这种时候的眼泪，他勾着洛基的下巴让他仰头看自己，另一只手解开洛基衬衫的一枚纽扣把手伸进去揉捏他的乳头。

“怎么，认输了？”看似人畜无害的索尔笑吟吟的欣赏自己弟弟那双流光溢彩的眼睛，配上晶莹的泪花和潮红的脸颊更为动人，“你到底是觉得太凉……还是想要我的大肉棒温暖你的小屁股？”

洛基忿忿的一口咬上索尔的手指。男人出乎意料的没有立刻抽走，反而好整以暇的在洛基的最里活动手指。

洛基张开嘴想要吐出去，索尔却找到机会入侵，他一手猥亵着洛基的胸部一手用食指在他嘴里模仿性交的动作抽插，指尖刮过口腔的每一寸内壁，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“唔……更深了……更深了！”洛基不安的扭动，却惊觉他一动那骰子便会入侵更深。

索尔也怕真挤到里面拿不出来可糟了，于是恋恋不舍的抽出了自己的手指。

“那你自己排出来，我就帮你暖和暖和。”说着索尔把洛基一把抱起来，走近浴室。

就在被索尔用手玩弄时洛基的阴茎已经勃起了，尤其是后穴棱角分明的骰子在敏感点上来回翻滚更是刺激的他连连痉挛。每当骰子的一角狠狠的按到前列腺点上时洛基都会蜷缩起脚趾，感受电流蔓延到四肢百骸的快感。

“哇，你的小洛基被骰子玩到吐奶了诶。”索尔把洛基两腿摆成“M”形架在洗手台上，对面就是超清晰的大镜子，洛基难为情的睁开眼，只看到镜子里的自己上衣皱皱巴巴堆在胸口，下身的性器却性致高昂的贴着小腹，尤其是前端还在分泌着透明的爱液。

“现在开始自己排吧，哥哥负责监督你。”索尔咬着洛基的耳垂，眯着眼瞧自己弟弟在镜子里那幅羞愧万分的表情。

洛基难为情，但也知道指望索尔放过自己不太可能，于是只好暗自发力自我解救。

这个过程可不美好，本来这个姿势就难以用力，索尔还在一旁煽风点火的说着荤话，可怕的是对面还有一面镜子向洛基直播自己排骰子的香艳场面。

“呃……唔嗯……”，洛基死死咬着自己下唇，闭着眼不敢看自己色情的样子，他后面使劲发力想要把骰子排出体外，却不想越夹越紧。

就在了洛基闭眼“修炼气功”时，一根火热的大棒子悄然抵上他的后腰。

“快点洛基，我等不及了，你再不快点我就干进去了哦。”索尔解开了皮带，长裤堆在他的脚上，内裤褪至膝盖间，只有那青筋虬结的狰狞阴茎顶着洛基后腰。

听到索尔的“温声细语”，洛基猛的一颤，他不敢相信索尔的阴茎推着那五个骰子进入他的直肠口是什么样的感觉，于是在阵阵快感的袭击下更加卖力的往外几。

“嗯啊……哈……”，第一个骰子顺利被洛基挤出体外，裹着黏黏糊糊的透明爱液滚落到洗手池里。

“加油！”索尔朝他的耳孔里吹起，色情的伸出舌尖舔舐洛基的耳廓，舌尖就如蛇芯探入他的耳孔。

骰子硬生生从敏感点上转了一圈再被挤出去的感觉实在不好受，索尔什么还没做时洛基就宛如已经大战三百回合般娇喘连连，胸口一起一伏让粉嫩充血的乳头也跟着颤抖。

那感觉比跳蛋还要来势猛烈，几乎是在扎他的敏感点！

“快……快点啊……”，洛基哭哭唧唧的往外排骰子，他也顾不得什么矜贵了，睁着那双眼看着镜子里淫荡的自己和面不改色的索尔，包括自己裸露出的性器和后穴，只见那瘀红的穴口被撑出两个指头大小的小洞，正往外滴答着温热的爱液。

“就……就要好了……唔啊……”，洛基脖子后仰靠在索尔的肩上，黑髮被汗水濡湿贴在他的脸颊搭落在肩头，他性感的喉结在白皙的脖颈间上下滑动，简直是在勾引强忍欲火的索尔。

随着最后的咕叽声，洛基终于把五个骰子尽数排出体外。被挤开的后穴顿时空虚起来，小懒猫难耐的哼哼着用头蹭索尔的脖颈，声音沙哑又诱人：

“我要大肉棒暖身……”

索尔一把将洛基扭了个身拎到洗手台上，不同的体位让索尔的凶器能更加轻易的进出他的身体，索尔可以说是恶狠狠的把阴茎塞入洛基红肿的后穴里。

两具肉体的碰撞发出很大的撞击声，索尔越来越有力的冲刺，几乎把下面的肉袋也撞进洛基身体里。满溢的粘液随着肉茎的进出流了出来。顺着股缝流到腿间，再滴到黑色理石的洗手台上。

“弟弟不乖，竟然弄脏了洗手台。”

索尔炽热的呼吸就在洛基的耳边，心脏也紧贴着洛基的，两颗心的跳动频率奇异的保持着一致，都跳的那么快速，那么激烈……

洛基的挺立的粉嫩肉茎随着索尔的动作轻轻甩动，渗出的汁液也溅到了他自己的小腹上，两个肉袋胀的鼓鼓的，随时都会爆发出来。

面前索尔的呼吸越来越重，也越来越急促，被索尔的热气沾染到，连他的全身都热烫了起来。

哥哥的动作越来越大，却渐渐放慢，每一下都是轻轻退出再使尽全力一顶到底，加长的抽插过程让快感和痛感也随之加强，洛基的脚趾让快感冲击的蜷了起来，手紧紧抓住索尔的小臂，全身的热气就要爆发出来。

“洛基……我要给你打种了……！”

  
忽然听到索尔一声低吼，身体里突然涌进一股热流，浇在洛基的肠壁上，好像要把他烫熟一样，索尔整个身子也随之重重压在洛基的身上，把他压靠到冰凉的镜子上，肉茎死死顶住他的后穴，一点热液都没流出来。

洛基也跟着泄了出来，白液一滴滴射在自己的小腹上，却远比不上身后的热液来的滚烫……

两个人谁都没有动，呼吸急促，有种奇异的满足感，就这么静静地享受着高潮的余韵。

索尔的肉棍依旧涨大，却没有拔出去，仍然留在洛基的身体里，享受着肉壁因为高潮带来的痉挛。不停收缩的肉壁含着他，好像不舍得他离去一般……

回味到此绵绵不绝。

山姆看着索尔走神时那副意味深长的表情和被子下鼓起的那一大坨就知道他在想些什么。

没好气的翻个白眼，“索尔？雷神？澳洲队长？＊醒一醒好不好，这是医院，金角大王也不在这里！”

“哦抱歉……我溜号了。”索尔看着面前挥动的那只手在想入非非时及时回神，报以羞愧的笑容，“我吞下骰子是因为……我和洛基玩游戏，输了受到他的惩罚。”

山姆顿时一阵恶寒，“那您的弟弟可真是像您所说的那样“温柔可爱”啊。”

索尔还想再说些什么，山姆却连连摆了摆手关掉摄像头，“您好好养伤吧，我任务完成先溜了。”

奉弗瑞之命采访索尔，所录制的视频会被放在神盾局官方特推上，作为戒赌防赌的宣传片。

标题为——男默女泪，雷神索尔痛心戒赌为哪般？

而在山姆走后，孤单的索尔可怜巴巴的躺在病床上想到了故事的后半段：

他和洛基干完坏事后那个精力充沛的小懒猫还不肯服输的要跟自己接着比。

结果伟大的雷神惨遭翻车，连输两轮含进嘴里六个骰子，腮帮子被撑得鼓鼓的根本说不出话。

洛基本来是想让他塞到××里的，但由于画面过于血腥遂罢。

就在索尔含着骰子接着和洛基玩时突然一激动，六个骰子齐齐落入喉管。

对了，是他报警把伙同他赌博的那几个地球人抓住的，作为自己吞下骰子的报复。

事实证明，骰子害人。


End file.
